The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword
by Jocelyn04
Summary: A gift from those you love, despite best intentions can sometimes go wrong, and your salvation can be found in the most unlikely of places. hgss: R for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword  
  
By Jocelyn  
  
Please note that no matter how much I love and adore JK's world I do not own it, any of the places, or characters mentioned. The plot I'm sure I stole from somewhere, but I'm not quite sure who it belongs to, so for now I'm claiming it as a rendition of many of my favorite fan fictions that I have ever read. So they're just my words, I'm not making any money (sadly but truly) and thus my anti-litigation charm has been consummated. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beautiful. Precious to all those who had owned it, and leaving bitter jealousy in the hearts of those who did not. None of that mattered. Not now. Not ever. The pen is mightier than the sword they say. This may very well be true. It befriends you and accompanies you, letting you believe it is your will which it is carrying out on those scraps of spare paper. The truth is so far from this though. The truth is something that none of our mortal minds can ever completely understand. We simply learn to cherish the pen, and let it have its way with us, doing as it will with our minds until our body is nothing more than an vacant shell. We cherish and protect its works, not knowing that they are written in our own blood. As the ink dries so our chances of escape diminish. We pour out our hearts and souls through this catalyst, and find it does nothing more than consume our very essence. Leaving us with wounds so deeply engraved into our heart they can never truly heal. Then a time comes when your muse owns you, and you are at her mercy.  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
"No mum you really don't understand." Hermione Granger tried to plea her way out of this most horrendous situation as best she could. "Its a very nice idea mum, but it just won't work." Mum always had the nicest ideas. Always helpful and cheery, this one was no different. "Mum, honestly I'm perfectly happy with my quills. They work fantastic on the parchment and honestly I don't need and ink pen." But it was no use, the little case was placed in her trunk anyway.  
  
There was of course logical reasoning for it. She could even understand her mothers point of view. Why dip your quill every third word when you could simply get a nice ink pen and it would save you ever so much time. It was lovely after all she decided, examining it in the glowing light of her lamp. A gorgeous pen, tailored of her house's crimson and gold. The ink was of a pure and flawless black as she tested it upon a scrap of parchment. Even, immaculate, perfect. What was wrong with perfection after all? Perhaps this pen was just what she needed.  
  
The days came, and then went and before Hermione even had a chance to check her summer homework thrice once more her letter from Hogwarts had arrived. So when the days of her calendar had flown leaving it the twenty- ninth of August her pen was still tucked away in its case alongside all of her other worldly possessions which would be accompanying her to school this fall. With everything packed, then checked to see that everything was packed Hermione locked her trunk filled now, with only room for her books left she was ready.  
  
"You know we'll miss you a lot Hermione, right darling?" Hermione's father looked down at her smiling gently. "You must make sure and brush your,"  
  
But before he could finish "Yes dad my teeth I know. Trust me." They all laughed.  
  
"And do be sure and write to us honey, we really do enjoy hearing from you when you are away." Hermione hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. She then turned to her father who swept her up in his arms as he once had when she was a little girl hugging her till she was nearly sure she would pop, kissing his cheek.  
  
As she waved goodbye to mum and dad from the door of the Leaky Cauldron she was rather saddened. She really loved Mum, not to mention Dad. They were her beloved dentist parents whom venerated her above all else. She shook all that out of her mind, there were always ways of talking with them. They had gone to the vexation of having a fireplace installed in their house and being affixed to the Flu Network so that she could "call" them during the school year, and there was always owl post.  
  
As she stood on the step of the Leaky Cauldron the first drop of rain speckled her already sun freckled nose. Looking up and seeing the cold gray clouds pulling in over the city she decided it was time to leave her treasured muggle home once again and journey back into the world of magic where she truly belonged.  
  
The evening passed quickly as she curled up in a booth watching the comings and goings of this quaint little tavern over her butterbeer and a book. The people in the pub were lively and boisterous. Many wizards their cheeks flushed with a bit too much mead were laughing loudly. In a table across the room a small cluster of rather ill concealed hags were trying to remain unnoticed. Tomorrow Harry and the Weasleys would arrive and then it was off to Diagon Alley to fetch her course books and the like. But for now, there was nothing to do but wait. Wait for the clock to strike nine and then go to her modest accommodations and get a sound nights sleep.  
  
Note: This is my first REAL fan fic, so I want everyone to tell me what they think. 


	2. Chapter II

Anti-Litigation Charm This is not my idea, or characters. Everything of any worth was borrowed from JK. As you know this is not my world. I only play here.  
  
To My Readers Whomever You Are: Thanks for looking into this, I always appreciate reviews, and here are my thanks to those who have done so.  
  
winterspirit: Hermione is at the Cauldron without her parents for a couple of reasons. My logic is as dentists they would have a difficult time getting away from work for a few days just to spend extra money to stay in a pub. As Hermione is rather "grown up" I cannot see why her parents wouldn't trust her to stay, especially with the plans you will learn of in the next chapter. I hope that answers your question. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jane: Sorry, know its been a long time since the first chapter, life got in the way. I hope to do better by you from now on. I'm glad you liked the little snipped I've gotten on paper so far and hope you see this and read the rest. Thanks for your time.  
  
Desert-Rose6: I appreciate the issue with the sentence. It is poorly written I will agree (heh as the writer I can do that you know). I was attempting to refer to her meticulous nature, thus packing everything, only to double-check she has packed everything. Perhaps it's just me but I envision Hermione very exacting and methodical much like myself (or at least what I try to be) thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As she stood from her booth she stretched, yawning and slowly making her way up the stairs to her room. Soon the little door was closed and she was nestling into her quaint but comfortable surroundings. Tomorrow the trio would be reunited. They would grab Harry and Rons book, and then off to Hogwarts it would be.  
  
How she missed Hogwarts. The enchantment, the excitement, the very air was magical. There could be no more spectacular place on earth in her opinion. Just then it hit her, now would be the perfect time to really try out that pen.  
  
Moving to her trunk she carefully opened it and took out the small, deliciously black case which contained her pen. Carefully she examined its cold, calculated weight, solid in her grasp. The metal warmed instantly at her touch, and the pen seemed to come alive with her heat. She could practically feel the ink waiting to pour its self from its inhabitance and escape onto the page.  
  
She retrieved a rather thick tome she had purchased that day. In a last minute decision this afternoon she had purchased her texts. While this was a bit of an executive decision she had consoled herself by reasoning that this way tomorrow in the two hours available purchasing the boys books would take little or no time at all, and then the group could begin to reiterate their individual summers. The boys always had so many interesting things happen, unlike her.  
  
Sighing she opened the blank parchment volume. The idea had come from that rather large book in the Lord of the Rings that Frodo wrote in, near the very end of the movie. Smiling to herself she pondered what it would be like to write something equally fantastic. As the candlelight flickered on her face she imagined telling the world of all of their great adventures, letting Harry's goodness finally be known. The world would know what a fantastic friend Ron was. They would finally understand the malevolence of the Malfoy's, and the greatness of Dumbledore, but what would they know of Hermione?  
  
This thought struck her as rather odd. While she knew a great deal of all these people, an extensive amount really, enough this parchment would be no where near enough, what she knew about herself could be summarized in a page. She bit her lip slightly as she took a deep breath, wondering what there really was to Hermione Granger. Was there anything more than a mass of frizzy mane, and the knowledge of half the books in Hogwarts library?  
  
Then the epiphany clouted her with such relish at any other time she would have been so stunned she would have forgotten it. A journal, well a diary, whatever you wanted to call it, yes she could pour her soul out in text and on parchment. A voyage of self discovery in which she could release her inner daemons, find her central spirit, and begin to understand the scrawny little girl that everyone classified as "bookish" and left it at that. With that the pen lightly scratched the parchment, and the ink of self discovery flowed far into the night.  
  
The next morning it was a tired yet rather fulfilled Hermione Granger who slowly slogged down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron to find her friends waiting. Now that she understood a bit more about herself she was ever so eager to share this with her friends.  
  
First she spotted the Weasleys, multiple mops of vibrant fire posing as hair encircling a single black haired individual. Ron was closest and she threw her arms around him in exaltation. sleepiness forgotten instantly as his warm embrace warmed her very soul. Slowly she moved around the Weasley circle, and as she turned from Ginny there was Harry. Smiling he scooped her up in his arms and nearly crushed her very being.  
  
It had always amazed Hermione how very fast everyone grew, this was no different. While she had simply retained her girlish figure and relatively meager stature the boys, her boys had shot up like obnoxious weeds. Smiling she wrapped herself in the safety of his embrace. Harry would understand. Sometimes Ron was a bit. . . immature to put it nicely, but Harry was different.  
  
Being a sensible girl she realized that there was only a friendship, and that is all there could ever be, but still she adored Harry, and thought of him as a bit of a big brother. He was her protector, and she was his counsel. No matter what times lay ahead with the evil of the world, so long as she had Harry she would be fine. Beaming she gave Harry a peck on the cheek, and as if by some unspoken agreement Harry, Ron and Hermione disentangled themselves from the crowd and were at last free to roam Diagon Alley.  
  
"Mione, its been too long." Ron's voice was deeper and richer than she had remembered. Smiling up at him she nodded.  
  
"Yes Ron, it has indeed been far too long." smiling she squeezed his arm lightly, pulling him closer to her as she felt Harry moving along the other side. This is how things should be. Once more she was the fluff in the middle, between her two best friends in the entire world. Of course there was Ginny, who was most definitely her confidante for "female matters" as she had always thought of them. This however was where she truly belonged.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you going to get your books?" Ron looked at her with a bit of dismay. "I mean you're bloody brilliant and all, but you've still got to actually read the book." Ron chuckled. "Besides you'd die without something to study Mione" He gave her a playful nudge, blue eyes sparkling impishly.  
  
"I've already made my purchases actually Ron." She tried to add a haughty ere but was unable to do so due to his goofy grin. She simply smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I would have expected as much." Harry gave her a rather serious look, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, before attempting to wipe his hair out of his eyes. Without evening thinking about it, she moved before him and carefully tucked the shaggy mop of his bangs behind his ears, grinning slightly as she did so.  
  
"Hey you two, cut it out." Ron's ears had already turned an extra shade of red, and Hermione felt absolutely horrid. She must make a note never to do that again in front of Ron. She certainly could not let something like this come in-between not only her friendship with the two boys, but their own friendship as well.  
  
"Sorry Ron." The apology was quick yet empathetic as she carefully stepped away from Harry. The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully, as she carefully kept her distance from Harry in front of Ron. Fifteen minutes until the boarding call for the Hogwarts Express the three friends were bustling along the England Underground, and just stepping through onto Platform 9 .  
  
With a hug from Mrs. Weasley each the entire Weasley clan, plus their two rather outcast additions were happily seated aboard the Hogwarts Express with time to spare, in an all but empty compartment. Soon Neville Longbottom joined them, still with his trusty and rather smelly toad Trevor in tow. Greetings were said, and soon the engine pulled away down the track, leaving the group to its conversation, and Hermione's mind to escape.  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and let me know! 


End file.
